vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
チルドレンレコード (Children Record)
and |singers = IA |producers = Jin (music, lyrics, guitar, arrangement) * Sidu (movie director) * Yumao (drums) * Shirakami Mashiro (bass) |links = }} Background "Children Record" is an original song by Jin. It was uploaded to YouTube on April 24, 2013. This is the 1st song of the Kagerou Project. This song was later used as a demonstration song for IA ROCKS. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the album IA/02 -COLOR-. It is also featured in the game IA/VT Colorful. Succeeding versions , Jin |producers = Jin |categories = Arrangement; Human Cover |description = This version is featured in the anime . }} Lyrics Derivatives |utau = KIRE SASAYAKI (improvisation) |producers = pand (tuning, mixing, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19026774; yt HvMo7TZy4VM }} |producers = UTAUBlythe (tuning, mixing), pand (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm20164232; yt gkuB7ht8bME }} ATTACK |producers = DerpingToaster (tuning), pand (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt njZQkJmvIpU }} |producers = Jorro Treul (tuning, mixing), pand (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt 5CO9vBgAPBs }} |other = |producers = Panks (tuning) |categories = CeVIO Cover |links = yt mgfI8bBRZ9E }} |human = , Chase, , HanYo, , , , , , Saint, |producers = KL (mixing, mastering), Saint, Aqua (animation, graphics) |categories = Human Cover; Chorus |links = yt vKlEqLCUlYY }} (vocals), Hyoka (mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18771608; yt FzevENR_6c8 }} (vocals), (vocals, chorus, mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18631620 }} (vocals), LeftyMonster-P (mixing), Amatsuki (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18620807 }} (vocals, mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18633190; yt 4kyiHHq28os }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18927893 }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18889250 }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm28993403; yt Mfq4E3FAaeY }} |arrangement = (arrangement), Paru♪ (tuning) |categories = Remix |links = nn sm24701583 }} (arrangement) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm26986683; yt SrQG_CYkoQI }} }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *IA First Live Concert in JAPAN -PARTY A GO-GO- *IA's "PARTY A GO-GO" WORLD TOUR FINAL & PREMIERE of "ARIA" VOICE FES 2012 "VOICE FES 2012" was a two-day music event at which IA made her first live appearance. She appeared as a 3D projection thanks a collaboration with Nippon Engineering. She performed with Jin, and sang "Children Record", Headphone Actor, and World Calling. Anime Expo presents Cool Japan Festival IA was featured as part of the "Anime Expo presents Cool Japan Festival” live performance at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California, USA. She sang Inner Arts, "Circuit DISCO", "We gotta run", SEE THE LIGHTS , Shooting Star, "Children Record", Outer Science, America, and Otsukimi Recital. This event marked IA's second North American live appearance. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *IA/VT Colorful *Groove Coaster Zero *Groove Coaster: Wai Wai Party!!!! Gallery Children Record Cover.jpg|The cover for the "Children Record" DVD single. External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Concert songs Category:Kagerou Project series Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs Category:Remastered songs